1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to well logging tools in general and, more particularly, to a Cockcroft-Walton voltage multiplying circuit for a well logging tool.
2. Summary of the Invention
A high voltage power supply constructed for use in a slim hole well logging tool includes a plurality of capacitor packages having a first capacitor package, adapted to receive an input voltage, and a last capacitor package. A plurality of high voltage rectifier packages of which each rectifier package, except for a last rectifier package, is connected physically as well as electrically between two capacitor packages. The last rectifier package is connected to the last capacitor package so that all the capacitor packages and rectifier packages form an in-line rigid body. Output terminals are connected to the last rectifier package for providing the high voltage developed by the capacitor packages and the rectifier packages in response to a received input voltage.